Broken Stars
by reckless.notions
Summary: Bejita hates the elite saiyajin clan of Baradokko (female) Kakarotto's father. Baradokko gives up Kakarotto willingly and she is now at the merciful grasps of Bejita no Ouji. [warnings: rape, abuse, violence, attempted suicide, murder, slavery, etc.]
1. Possesion Obtained

[ Disclaimer:  I do not in anyway own Dragonball Z or any of the characters in the manga or anime. They all belong to Akira Toriyama. So please don't sue me, all u'll receive is a piece of gum and an eraser.]

Warning!!!: Of you are sensitive to violence, abuse, rape, or anything of that sort. Or you're a sensitive reading please leave now. As in this story it will be in further chapters.

Thank you, and those who wish to still read, enjoy! - 

Broken Stars

On a planet famous throughout the universe to most other beings, a child unlike any other is being held captive inside a grand palace where only royalty resides. Whimpering could be heard outside a heavy wooden door.

The menacing looking man stood still as he stared down into fearful ink-black eyes pouring with tears. Such innocents; purity, those eyes held. It was unheard of in their race. This child must be hidden, forgotten, tortured, unknown. This man hated this child, but couldn't help but feel a need to have her and to care for her as well.

* * * 

I didn't know what I ever did wrong. My father told me that I was different, I had to be forgotten he would say, I must be rid of.  All I have ever been told of is that I'm the weakest ever in my family. Born into a wide-known Elite family, I am born just to rank a low third class. My father never paid much attention to me, as I think about it. 'Naïve' they'd always call me.

What does Naïve mean?

I remember, just a few days ago my father gave me up to these frightening men. "For your own good", my father told me, "Just do as you're told, and you'll live a bit longer…"

I never understood my father's words.

I am now held in a cold dark room, empty except for the chains that are holding me in place from the floor, there is a bed in the left corner of the room along with the door to my right.

I'm starting to shiver as it's growing colder. I want to go home.

Anywhere but here.

Bejita no Ouji is a renounce young man. Being as he is the Saiyajin no Ouji, he is also the most powerful and cunning. Everyone fears him, except for a select few who has not met his totally wrath. 

He has been asking his father to get rid of that stubborn Elite Saiyajin clan of Barudokko. He hated them. His father of course disagreed and told him to shut up in the matter. 

Feh, no one told him what to do!

He smirked as he walked down a hall in his ward of the palace. No one is allowed in this hall way, other than the Ou and his mother.  As he walks he just wonders if his secret guards captured what he has been trying to obtain for the past two years. That something to have the upper hand in the Barudokko clan – Barudokko's youngest brat: Kakarotto. But to a surprising turn, Barudokko gave up his last brat willingly.

Bejita planned for a long while to achieve such a goal. He wanted to have the child for himself. To torture and abuse as a resorted measure for not being able to kill off the whole family.

He thought, if he could just have one of the members, he could have some fun with them and then kill them, just as a whim.

As the Ouji thought of ways to torture the child, he walked to the end of the hallway to the very last door at the end with a dark rich wooden door, thick as a measure of sound-proofing. 

He typed in the coding for the security lock and the door clicked open.  Once the door opened fully, an evil smirk lit his face as he looked down on the floor of the room where a young child no older than 14 years sat chained to the floor.

*   *   *

Kakarotto shivered as she felt a powerful presence come into the cold room. The power was frightening and she trembled from fear. She opened her eyes to be met with the presence of a short but muscular man with a flamed hair style. The man had an evil demeanor to him. He stepped into the room, the door closing behind him.

*   *   *

"So, you are Barudokko's brat, are you not?" Bejita asked the girl, his smirk widening as he noticed the girl tremble from fear.

"… y-yes... I... am..."

"Unfortunate that your father would give you up, no? I've been waiting to have you in my hands for a while; a very long while indeed. And now, finally, I own you. How old are you girl?"

"My f-father told me that he didn't want me anymore….. I'm-m thirteen, sire."

"I see."

Bejita walked even closer to the girl, stopping only when he was but a mere few inches from her. Bending at the knees, he kneeled to take a direct look at the young girl's face. She was very pretty for such a young one. He took the time to look her over.  She was wearing a plain dark blue kimono with a simple design of white flowers, she wore no shoes. She had long black hair with a tint of dark blue hue to it, showing signs of being well kept. She had big ink-black eyes currently filled with confusion and fear. She was small and petite, with the signs of a maturing body underneath the clothes she wore. 

Bejita leaned in closer and inhaled the sweet scent that came from the young girl; he inhaled deeper and closed his eyes. She smelled like a mixture of strawberries and cherry blossoms with the traces of innocence and being unmarked.

"Do you know what is going to happen to you?"

"No, I don't . . . sire..."

"Good."

{so what you think so far? More to come! Thanks for reading and I'll try to update soon}


	2. Situations

"Do you know what is going to happen to you?"

"No, I don't . . . sire..."

"Good."

At saying that he backhanded her sending her to completely to the floor with a pained filled gasp.  Not bothering to see if she was alright, he left the room the leave her sobbing on the floor.

"Why is he so mean? *hic-sniff* I-I don'tt get it." 

Bejita smirked widely as he left down the hallway to fetch his guards to take her to his room. He had many things planned to do to her. Finally reaching his guards rooms, he calls Radditz and his other guard Nappa out to do his bidding.

"Make sure she takes a bath, better yet have my other slaves bathe her. Radditsu I want you to get Temarodono and have him come to me at once, and Nappa you stay and watch over the brat.

With curt nods and a respectful "Hai, ouji-sama." Bejita nodded and left his guards to do what his demanded of them. 

"Who do you think this brat is, Radditsu?"

"No clue. *smirk* let's see who this girl is."

"Do you think ouji-sama would mind if we have a bit of fun with her if she's pretty?"

"Not sure, but if she's a bit good looking, I say it doesn't matter what the ouji thinks in that matter"

Chuckling, the two saiyajins made their way to the lone chamber-room that held the Saiyajin girl.

"Papa... onegai, help me, papa. Onegai! Why did you leave me with these people? Papa…"

Kakarotto sobbed harder as she felt a wave of despair take hold of her. Her papa was going to get her back right? He wouldn't leave her here! Would he? [But, he told me he didn't want me no more… is he ever coming back?] Her sorrows of never seeing her beloved papa again, kept her from realizing the sudden presences in the room. And once she did, she whimpered in fright.

"Who are you??"

Smiling evilly, Nappa stalked up to the girl sitting on the floor. "Some one you'll regret ever meeting."

Confused, she did the only thing she'd normally do. Ask questions.

"Ne? what does that mean? You going to take me to my papa?"

Shaking his head lightly, Nappa coaxed her into believing a lie. "Yes chibi, I'm going to take you to you're papa. All you have to do is listen to me and do what I say. Is that okay chibi?"

Gaining a bit of hope Kakarotto nodded smiling. "Hai."

"Radditsu, come here."

As the long haired Saiyajin came into the room, he felt his blood turn cold. 

"Kakarotto?"

Looking up, she saw her elder brother standing at the door looking highly shocked.

"Radditsu-san?"

"Ka-Kakarotto! Why are you in the ouji-sama's secret room?"

"Onesan, Papa let these big men take me here. The ouji-sama says I'm to be his slave. But, I still get to go back to papa right radditsu-san?"

At hearing this, his heart tore. His father gave up his only daughter, the only female in the family, his only sister. Just because she was weaker than the rest of them. With a terrified realization, she was to be the ouji's slave. He knew what the ouji did to his young slaves. He trembled from the memories of watching such things occure.

"Kakarotto-chan, you must do nothing to anger the ouji. Okay?"

"Hai. But onesan! When will papa come and get me?"

She sounded so hopeful. He couldn't bear to tell her their father wouldn't come.

"Soon… soon…"

"Yay!"

*ahem*

Radditsu was brought out of his conversation with his imoto.

"Yes Nappa" he hissed at the other guard. 

"How touched I am, _really but I think you should leave as it was I whose suppose to take care of her."_

Nodding at the right statement, Radditsu took one more look at his imoto and left the room silently.

Making sure the other Saiyajin was far away, Nappa turned back to look at the prize he had for him at the moment. The girl looked young but not too young as to still be a little child, as he looked at her attire, he noticed with a grin she was quite mature in female aspects of the body.

"How old are you chibi?"

"Thirteen, sir."

"Good, good. And have you gone into heat yet?"

Blushing as she recognized the word, she nodded silently looking away.

"I see." He moved forward to kneel right in front of her. Then in a sudden movement he pinned her to the floor, as he straddled her with his much bigger body.

"You're very pretty." The husky whisper meet her ears as she gasped in surprise as he licked her ear after the statement.

"What are you doing?" an uncertain answered squeaked out.

"Just relaxed chibi, and you'll be just fine."

But Kakarotto felt uneasy as he started to rub her sides with his rough hands. One hand slipped down to her obi and started to untie it and the other slipped under her kimono. Her eyes shot open wide as she felt him touch her down below and she made a strangled cry as he ripped her clothes off her in impatience. Seeing him look down at her with a hungry look, she started to struggle to break free from her pinned state.

"Onegai, stop… let me go. Onegai!"

"I don't think so."

She whimpered from pain as he plunged his fingers into her most private area on her body. Fighting to try and push him off, she whimpered and started to sob. Quitely she begged.

"onegai.. o-onega-ai! Let me go… papa! Help me…"

Nappa was quite pleased. She was a virgin, and she was sooo tight. He was going to have fun with this one.

He was still working on her private area when he took his other hand and brought it up to her chest to kneed the soft flesh of her still developing but rather big breasts. A startled gasp escaped her lips as he started to do so, twisting her nipple in the process.

In a instant, He got off her to take his clothes off quickly with excitement. He was really hard right now, and he wanted to have himself impailed into her as quickly as possible. It was quite a while since he got his hands on a virgin.

Panting from the assault that was done on her body she tried to get enough control to try to get up, but as soon as she was getting up onto her knees, she was pushed down again as something or someone went between her legs and she felt something hard press against her thigh. 

*chuckle* "I'm going to enjoy you quite a bit chibi. I hope you're ready. I'm really BIG."

With that said he positioned himself at her entrance as she tried to wiggle free from his grip to get away.

Smiling at her attempts, he encouraged it as it turned him on even more. He was just about to thrust into her warm heat when there was a huge blast and everything faded away.


	3. Hidden Power

[Hidden Power]

Kakarotto panted from the sudden surge of power she had just admitted a little while ago.  Wow!  She never knew she could do such things before let alone assert _that much energy.  Trying to recall exactly why she did such a thing she suddenly looked around for the big jerk who tried to hurt her.  To her satisfaction he was in one of the corners of the room, unconscious._

Her power surges were unrecognizable to her.  When they did happen, she would always black-out and not remember a thing afterwards.  Normally, her average ki level was pathetically low for a Saiyajin, and she was always punished for it.  No one in her family besides her papa and his mate knew of her hidden powers.  But they had refused to train her, dening she had any such powers at all and stating she didn't need any training cause it'll never help her.

When he was going to enter her, she had felt an overwhelming rush of power.  Uncertain for a second, she flowed into her instincts to protect herself.  She let forth a great deal of hidden power unknown to even her, and had successfully knocked the bulky Saiyajin guard off her. Grinning just a little bit to herself, he deserved what he got!

She got up on shaky feet unraveling her sore but beautiful Saiyajin tail to help balance. 

Her tail was very pretty to go along with her attractiveness.  It was a very rich brown with a bluish hue to it and when fully unraveled was only ½ an inch above the ground if she didn't hold it up.  She was very proud of her tail and her ability to not let her guard down with it in most occasions.  After a few steps to the door, she heard a clank, and with a groan she noticed she was still chained to the floor.  With a sad sigh she sat down just two feet away from escape.

~ ~ ~

Radditsu was very angry at the moment, snapping at everyone that passed him.  He couldn't believe his father!  Why his little imoto? Couldn't he have just given something **else** up??  His rapid footsteps echoed throughout the hall way as he pressed forth towards the Ouji's slave quarters.  Upon reaching the doors, he typed in the necessary code and opened the door impatiently.

Within the room, a couple dozen slaves were talking or doing other forms of entertainment.  But once they noticed who had entered the room, the room went obediently silent. The head slave came forth, bowing extremely low and kneel on the floor.

Acknowledging the slave Radditsu made a whispered "stand" command, and the slave stood up again still staring at the floor.

"Temarodono. Ouji-sama wishes for your presences in his room this moment follow me."

Turning and walking out the door, Radditsu led the slave Temarodono to the ouji's room.  Finally reaching their destination he knocked on the door and waited, looking anywhere else but at the slave behind him.

"What is it?" a harsh reply shot through the door.

"Ouji-sama, I have your request of the slave Temarodono."

"Ah, very good, leave him; I shall be out in a few seconds."

Looking behind him at the slave, he nodded and the slave came forward to kneel in front of the door humbly.  Seeing the slave wait, Radditsu turn around to go back to the room which held his imoto.

"I hope that bastard Nappa hasn't done anything to her. I swear… if he did, I'll kill that bakayaro."

~ ~ ~

She was soooo hungry, cold, and that jerk was still out cold! (I hope onesan comes back soon…) looking around for her clothes she spotted her once neatly kept kimono was torn and her pretty obi was ripped in haft. Looking her clothes over to see if they were worth putting back on, she sighed and decided some clothes is better than nothing at all.

Just as she was finished putting her damaged obi back together to tie around herself, she heard the door open quietly and a somewhat recognizable presence came into the room.

"Onesan!"

"Oh my fucking god! What the hell?!"


End file.
